sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Gabe McCallum
Name: Gabe McCallum Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior (12th grade) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: School Football Team, Junior League Hockey Team, loves animals Appearance: Gabriel "Gabe" McCallum stands 5'11", and has short dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. He weighs 147 lbs and is rather stocky for his age. He wears standard brand name clothing that his parents let him pick out at department stores and an old pair of red Converse sneakers. He has a full set of braces, and has an athletic build. He usually wears solid color baseball caps and short-sleeved shirts, as well as jeans or cargo khaki shorts. He also walks with what looks like a slight limp in his left leg (having torn his ACL years ago playing junior hockey, and still not fully recovered from it). Biography: Gabe lives in the suburbs with his mom, Sharon, and step-dad, Peter. Gabe has never met his bilogical father, as he ran away after getting Gabe's mother pregnant, and never bothered to return. Gabe's parent's are straightforward about him not having a biological dad, which Gabe doesn't mind as he considers Peter to be his real father (Sharon married Peter while she was pregnant with Gabe). Gabe also has two younger brothers: Steven and Mitchell, aged 9 and 12 respectively. That reality that they are, in fact, his step-brothers does not bother Gabe. Gabe's family also owns a large Golden Retreiver named Dusty, whom Gabe considers almost a best friend (they got Dusty when Gabe was 4). While at school, Gabe is a typical kid. He has an average amount of friends, and has no hard time fitting in to any social circles. He participates in most school athletic events, being quite chummy with the school's coaches and fellow jocks. He plays for his school's football team as a running back, and performs only slightly better than average (due to his injured ACL). This opportunity has led him to develop a very strong friendship with the team's quarterback Steve DiGaetano, whom Gabe considers to be one of his best friends.The two of them even live on the same street and visit one another almost daily. Gabe is also curently going steady with Kara Holmes, a girl he's had a crush on since 6th grade. They used to experiment sexually, but Gabe only did so because he feels "it's just what you do with a girl". Lately they've become more physically comfortable with each other, and enjoy regular, passionate sex lives together. He does, however, bear a deep attachment to Kara, and the two know each other quite intimately. Finally, Gabe always seems to be hanging around Evan Angler, one of his best friends since 4th grade. Gabe had a job working with Evan for a while at a Burger King near the school, but he left to focus more on his sporting endeavours. Evan and Gabe still get along great, but lately Evan has been getting into drugs; something Gabe does not want any part of. At a young age, Peter encouraged Gabe and his brothers to compete in a junior sports program, which consumes a great deal of Gabe's family lifestyle. Pushing him to be competitive, Peter has grown very proud of Gabe and his brothers. Conversly, Gabe is glad to have the attention and the chance to show his parents that he can make them proud. Psychologically Gabe is very set in his ways, and has often gotten into fist-fights at school over insults directed towards his mother or things he holds dear. However, Gabe is never one to call the shots, and will often go along with the crowd because "it's something to do". Gabe is not especially bright or dumb, and is very motivated and active. He loves walking Dusty to the park and back, a responsibility his parents only recently have let him have. He gets along well with teachers, and rarely disobeys the rules. Under stress, Gabe tends to show a bit of a nervous twitch in his eyes and neck, but it is only noticeable to someone paying close attention. Advantages: Athletic and active, gets along well in a group, can weild a stick or club like nobody's business. Disadvantages: Niave and a bit gullible, not good in a crisis, still a bit immature, not a good decision-maker. Designated Number: Male Student no. 26 The above biography is as written by RePeate. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Ski Pole Conclusions: Meatshield! Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na, meatshield, meatshield, meatshield! I'd like to say that B26, B25 and B04 will team up and make quite the deadly trio, but sadly, they all got such crummy weapons that even if they did meet up they'd just get slaughtered together. No, my prediction for B26 is that he meets up with his little girlfriend and she uses him as a bodyshield to save her own skin. Poor sap. Game Evaluations Kills: '''Evan Angler, Elizabeth Priestly '''Killed by: '''Collar detonation '''Collected Weapons: Ski Pole (issued weapon) Allies: Ianto Murphy, Viki Valentine, Serenity Halos, presumably Kara Holmes, Courtney Blaggé, Steve Digaetano, and Evan Angler Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Long before Gabe started dating Kara Holmes, he harbored a small crush on football captain Evelyn Richinson. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Gabe, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *8-Ball, Nasal Pocket *You've Made Your Bed... *Give Me a 'P'! *Out on the Town and Out of the Closet *Strange and Complex Dealings with Womens' Minds V3: *Whom Shall We Blame? *Carnage *You Can Run... *Blood, Sweat, and Tears *Weighing In *Night Diving *3's & 7's *Hold Fast Hope *Appeal to Reason *Illusions *It Hurts *All Time Low *The One Where Gabe Dies Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gabe McCallum. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students